


Eyes and Butterflies

by CakeDoctor



Series: Lost Wills and Bargain Thrills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Sex-trafficking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad, they're like eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeDoctor/pseuds/CakeDoctor
Summary: Description of two children sold, bought and borrowed.





	Eyes and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I could make this a part of a short series ranging from fluff to y'know, that good NSFW. I haven't decided yet, but have some children.

Two twins sit next to one another in the bedroom of a broken down trailer. The room is question is hardly able to pass as a closet, housing only room for one twin bed and a shelf. The children didn't own many items aside from threads of clothes not torn from their visitors and a small bag of food they've hidden away by the men and women in charge of watching them. The bed itself was no better, thick cuts in the mattress revealed springs that poked up at every odd angle, stains of blood rested on the uncovered bed and between the two, only a small blanket rested.

They had been here since they were five. It certainly wasn't a good life, and either boy had soft memories of something good, something good that went so horribly bad. Flashes of police lights and then the snuggling of their eldest brother shoving them into a car with a stranger. In assumption, the man was to hold onto the children as things settled back home. It didn't turn out that way. Instead, a long drive to another state followed and the children were handed off for what the stranger referred to as, 'a pretty penny', leaving the twins to be raised in a home that sexually exploited prepubescent minors for cash of their own.

The twins, now eight, were almost a novelty within the unit. They were the most visited, the most expensive. One twin adorned red eyes that breed and everlasting and underlying tone of serious, straightforward. They were orange and blazed with a dull sense of anger and a dutiful look for protection for his brother. The other wore a sad smile, almost sadder eyes. The red only seemed to flicker when the two were alone, when they were safe and in the company of one another rather than being a piece of sold off meat or a puppet to whatever drunken man stepped in to take them to the nicely furnished rooms and made to do things that in truth, children should never do. 

Either boy had soft blond hair, nearly white. The red eyed childs fell down, nearly a passive style for a more passive child. The orange eyed a dull frame of spikes, more defiant although the boys learned not to fight a severely long time ago. In truth they were only themselves when they were sure they couldn't be heard, when it was soft touches rather than the battering push against walls or beds, when it was slow and light kisses to cheeks and lips rather than forceful head plunges to take things into their mouths.. when it was soft and little laughs, when they stayed up dreaming about the vague memories of life before, of warmth and laughter, Christmas' and birthdays. When it was two sets of strong arms holding tightly to the children, keeping them safe and sound away from things like this.

But these moments are only shared in private, And Dave and Dirk Strider hardly get a moment alone. 

Dave liked to think his brother was the greatest person alive. He was smart despite having not went a year of school. He was instinctual and well thought out, strong in the aspects where Dave wasn't. He was hard and tried not to let things roll down him and truly give off how broken he felt. Dirk on the other hand held a similar feeling for Dave, the feeling of adoration. Dave was a creative, he had an imagination that left Dirk smiling. He has dreams, aspirations. He was capable of talking and expressing the things that were bothering him the ways it affected him. In truth though, both boys were strong in ways they didn't realise it. 

It was moments after their last visit when they were seated next to one another. They were both in pain, bruised, an several years of malnourishment left them weak. In the end, though, when Dave began crying and Dirk took his brother into his arms, hands running through his soft hair with the gentleness that they only had for each other that the two realised they would be okay. 

Everything would be okay if they had each other.


End file.
